Echo (Character)
STARTS Look, mister. I’ve never really met Echo in person. It’s all just comm messages, space-net chats and recordings. I heard Echo’s voice only like once or twice and… both times she sounded drunk, heh. But let me tell ya, that gal got a hell of a singing voice! ...Yes I said ‘gal’, what of it? ...Oh mister, you’re not the first one to make that mistake. I heard of several people that assumed Echo was male. Some even had direct voice contact. But they probably just met someone of her crew, or she used a voice modulator or some shit… ...wait, what do you mean ‘no crew’? That doesn’t… ...contracts? Well, mostly just smuggling stuff, some information gathering and she seems to be a natural when it comes to computers… Yeah, ‘hacking’, 'splicing’, whatever ya wanna call it mister. But look, my boss handled all those things. I really don’t know anymore about that, so may I… ...oh jeez mister, that’s awfully nice of you! I swear I’ll… ...wait a minute, is that a Crux badge? Oh my fucking…! ''STOPS” '' ''"I'm so trill, they named a whole planet after me!" - Echo Traits and Appearance Most of Echo's friends describe her as a very young looking woman with pale skin, long black hair, and several more or less cosmetic body modifications (Like obvious cyber-eyes, facial scarification and a lot of body tattoos). However, strangers often vary wildly in their description of Echo, sometimes even confusing her gender. Her personality is often described as quirky, playful, but also prone to mood swings and easily distracted. As part of the Vagrant fleet she specializes in supporting her fellow pirates with her extensive knowledge of software, hacking, and electronic warfare. In fact, Echo is known to be one of the fleet's main sources of pirated Vela star charts, as well as custom tailored computer programs of all kind. Although she often describes herself as a 'natural with computers', her real passion lies in the arts, especially music, an area she displays a lot of talent for. Upon arriving in the Hild system, it is not uncommon for spacers to hear her singing or playing music in the system comms, an experience which can range from pleasant to rather annoying, especially if she is drunk. Recently she opened 'The EchoChamber', her bar in Montgomery on Shān, where she can sometimes be caught singing Karaoke as well as original songs (often mocking the noble houses). There are several rumors concerning Echo's origin or true nature. Some say she is obviously a synth, created for the stage. Others insist that there are actually several different people claiming the name Vagrant Echo, akin to a collective of hackers. Some even claim that what is perceived as 'Echo' is just a sophisticated VI program created to distract from the real person. Lastly, the rumors that she is actually a member of a shape-shifting alien species seem the least believable. Biography Echo and her ship, the 'Simulacra', joined the Vagrant fleet shortly after its formation in 3195. She was quickly accepted by most of the other captains after offering them a huge collection of recently pirated Vela star charts. Whenever asked about her life before the Vagrant fleet, she just claims that she was 'traveling a bunch.' Assets and Stats Echo's ship is called the 'Simulacra', a free merchant class vessel featuring several stealth upgrades and specialized on electronic warfare. Since it wasn't designed for direct ship to ship combat, Echo mostly tries to keep out of such engagements, focusing on EW support from a distance: Enemy ships might suddenly find their steering reversed, lewd pictures blocking their nav-screens or their internal communication system disrupted with mocking songs. Only a few of her close friends have actually visited the Simulacra from the inside. Some may call it quite a chaos: Open panels, metal scrap and loose cables hanging around in some rooms, mountains of pillows and sheets laying in the corners of other much more randomly decorated cabins. She also seems to posses a small collection of maintenance robots and drones, of which only very few seem to be active. Nevertheless, the Simulacra's core computer chamber seems to be off limits for everyone. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:"House" Vagrant Members